1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to display control of a vehicular image, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a display of a vehicular image by a touch panel and a related vehicular image system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An around view monitor system (AVMS) provides an around view monitor (AVM) image/bird's-eye view image around a vehicle, which enables the driver to monitor the surrounding conditions of the vehicle in real time. A vehicle having an AVMS may be equipped with a plurality of image capture devices (e.g. cameras) to capture a plurality of vehicle-surrounding images. The vehicle-surrounding images are synthesized by an image operation including a geometric correction to generate an AVM image. In a conventional vehicular image system, the viewing-angle switching of a vehicular image is realized by physical buttons, direction indicators and/or backup lights, wherein a display of the vehicular image is only switched to a front view picture (displaying a view from the front of the vehicle), a side view picture (displaying a view from the right/left side of the vehicle), a rear view picture (displaying a view from the back of the vehicle) or a top view picture (an elevated view of the vehicle from above). That is, the conventional vehicular image system is unable to provide diverse and detailed viewing-angle pictures.
Thus, a display control method for a vehicular image is needed to provide various and informative viewing-angle pictures.